Hasperia
Hasperia is the central and bigest continent of Pluribus and currently the most densely inhabited, containing the majority of states and players with a more developed and rich history. Its theme is late medieval and renaissance Europe. Ethymology Hasperia is derived from old Ishtarian hasbu, ''meaning green. It initially designated the northern coast of the inner sea but soon encompassed the entirety of the continent. Hasperia is know to the Nosamo people as ''Akajya, a word derived from Archadia. Geography Hasperia is bordered to the west by the Vesperian Islands and the grand Sea; to the south by the Inner sea and Araki; to the east by the grand ocean. Hasperia is mostly a forested land with three main moutainous chains : central mountains, the eastern cordillera and the norhtern fjords. Within western Hasperia lies the biggest lake in the world: the Pontus. History Rough timeline *Year 1503 WE : the Lorem Ipsum rebel within the Archadian Empire. The next year, Thure declares war on Archadia and invades Praxidea. Nosamo makes a surprise attack on the Archadian and Kryeroi navy that are defeated at the Battle of Lorem bay. *Year 1504 WE : Lorem Ipsum becomes independent and allies the Archadian Empire against its old allies. Battle of the Archadia bay. *Year 1505 WE : the War of the Warm Sea ends with defeat of the Archadian Empire. Lorem Ipsum is burnt to the ground and most of its population deported. *Year 1510 WE : Urbs Archadia declares the Republic. Monarchists flee the city. The Empire is parted in two, the Republic with Archadia as its capital and the Empire with Garantinopolis as its capital. *Year 1581 WE : Archadia falls. The Empire is united again under the ruling dynasty of Garantinopolis. House Belisarius flees Archadia. *Year 1721 WE : Solar religion declared the official religion of the Empire under the name of Omnican Church. *Year 1754 WE : the great invasions begin. The weakned Empire is unable to oppose the more and more frequent incursions of barbarians. *Year 1763 WE : the Wonkies and Kronkies cross the border and start to wander throughout the Empire. *Year 1768 WE : Battle of Torium between the Imperial army and the Wonkies and Kronkies. The Imperial army is defeated. The Emperor agrees to give the old Lorem Ipsum territories to the newcomers. They become federated (largely independent) people within the Empire. They rename the land Faendal. *Year 1803 WE : Second wave of invasion. The Nicolovians settle within the Empire. Garantinopolis is sacked. The Emperor flees and only rules within the city walls of Archadia. The Nicolovians seek to become federated people as well, but the emperor refuses. Constant warfare ensues. *Year 1804 WE : Former Portus Ferrarius becomes the elective Kingdom of Desteylle . The strong feudal lords elect the weak Duke of Montdrian as King. *Year 1825 WE : Leopoli starts the colonization of Negroponte. *Year 1826 WE : discovery of Satodamus. Kryero becomes Ferias and Verduro . *Year 1832 WE : the Nicolovians declare themselves an elective kingdom. The Heliarch, resident of Verduro, confers the Nicolovians the dignity of Protectors of the Church. *Year 1837 WE : The Heliarch confers the Faendal people the dignity of Most pious Order of St Castor. *Year 1842 WE : Urbs Archadia becomes a Republic, thus formally ending the empire. The rest of the Empire is divided by local lords and free cities. *Year 1847 WE : Civil war strikes in Desteylle, the Dukes struggle to maintain their prerogatives. *Year 1898 WE : End of the 50 years war in Desteylle. The King puts an end to the feudal powers. The statute of the House of Commons is adopted. *Year 1903 WE : Third wave of invasion. Vozd settle in what used to be Cecasanderia. *Year 1976 WE : discovery of Baalys by Hasperian sailors from Leopoli. *Year 1995 WE : Plague strikes Thure. *Year 1998 WE : The great fire of Thure definitely destroys the city. *Year 2007 WE : founding of the Elyrian league. *Year 2021 WE : the Omnican Church is split. Heretics demand reforms. *Year 2057 WE : discovery of Kemet by Steylch sailors. *Year 2099 WE : The King of Desteylle declares himself temporary head of the Church of Desteylle. The tiara of the bishop of Notre Dame de Montdrian is sent back to Archadia. * Year 2102 WE: Karl Reedewick unites the Sotiran cities of former Thure under the Karlsbund and drives the Omnican armies from the land. Karlsburg is founded. * Year 2137 WE: István III Nagy, king of Nicolova, was crowned the Emperor of the Holy Archadian Empire by his Holiness the Heliarch Antonius Pius in 2137 WE, after the coalition of the Heliarch, Nicolovia and the Order conquered Archadia *Year 2138 WE : Leopoli declares war on Lymetis and launches, together with Desteylle, an expedition to the Spice islands. In turn Karlsbund declares war on Leopoli. Current year : 2139 WE.